Jacob vs Slender/Transcript
This is the transcript to Jacob vs Slender. Part 1: Flea Market MADness WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT LOGO SHOWS UP TBS LOGO SHOWS UP ZEEKY PRODUCTIONS INC. LOGO SHOWS UP WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT AND TURNER BROADCASTING PRESENT A ZEEKY PRODUCTIONS INC. TV FILM THE JACOB NEW ADVENTURES in... JACOB VS SLENDER DIRECTED BY JACOB NAVIN III PRODUCED BY GABRIEL GARCIA WRITTEN BY ROBERT W. STAITON BASED ON THE GAME "SLENDER: THE ARIVAL" (Cuts to the 123 Jacob's World Flea Market) Jacob: Dude, what time is it? (Benny checks the time) Benny: 7:00am. Jacob: Okay good, cuz we got alot of stuff for Simon, a Universal Odyssey 2 for Geo Guy, this chewie toy for Curly... Benny: Umm, Jacob? Jacob: Not now, dude. Benny: Jacob... Jacob: I said not now! Benny: JACOB!!!! Jacob: *growls* WHAT!?!?!?! (Benny points to Patrick selling things) Jacob: What's he doing here? Benny: I don't know, but if he's here selling my first quarter for a simple 3 bucks, I'm gonna break his kneecaps. (Patrick takes a sip of his double hot chocolate, while a costumer buys a shirt from him for 8 bucks) Patrick: Thank you, please come again. Jacob: What are you doing here, Patrick? Patrick: I'm participating in the flea market, Jacob. Jacob: What the heck are you selling anyway? Patrick: Tons of junk I don't need anymore. Jacob: I see... BENNY! DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?!?! Benny: I got all these stuff for Simon, like hats, Tiger Electronics that have no batteries, a bunch of NES games like Bomberman, Punch-Out, Super Mario Bros. 2, Contra, Double Dragon, and... some stupid thing called Action 52. Jacob: All I found was this science kit, a broken iPod, and an expired coupon for a Chick-fil-A Sandwich? Benny: Huh? What's this? Jacob: What? Cuts to a VHS tape. Jacob and Benny: Slender: The Tape. Benny: Slender? That sounds familiar. Jacob: Hey, stinky! Patrick: What? Benny: How much for this video cassette tape? Patrick: You don't want that tape, dude. Jacob: Why not? Patrick: Cause it's a VHS that contains something that is hard for me to explain... Jacob's face then turns red. Jacob: HOW MUCH IS THE TAPE, BALL FACE!?!?!?! Patrick: 5 bucks. Jacob: Deal! Benny: Jacob, wait! Jacob: What's up, doc? Benny: I'm not a doctor, first of all, and secondly, you're not Bugs Bunny. Jacob: I was just making a statement. Benny: Just kidding. You know what the bottom says? Jacob looks at the text at the bottom left hand corner of the VHS tape, which was a Warning. Jacob: Warning: If you watch this tape, Slenderman will stalk you. Benny: Really? HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! PATRICK! GIVE US A REFUND!!!!! Patrick: Thank you, come again! Benny: Patrick, don't make me want to hurt you! Patrick: Thank you, come again! Benny: PATRICK, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!! Patrick: Get out of my sight, and come again! Benny: Grrrrrrrrrrrr.... Jacob: Dude, relax, maybe it's just a morbid and twisted joke. Benny: Huh, maybe you're right, man. Part 2: TJNA Mansion Cuts to TJNA house Jacob: LITTLE GUY!!!!! Benny: Where is everybody? Dr. Beanson walks over like a maniac. Dr. Beanson: Alright! I'm Dr. Beanson, the one of a kind soldier that brings you this message, and I have this invention, it's called Dr. Dreamson 5000. It lets anyone inside someone else's dream in the blink of an eye. Jacob: Wow! Amazing! Dr. Beanson: Anyhow, Jacob, don't! If he sees you two watching that video, you're screwed! Jacob and Benny: BULLCRAP!!!!!!!!! Dr. Beanson: Don't say I didn't warn ya. Cuts to Jacob putting the tape in. FOUR MINUTES L8ER. Cuts to Jacob sleeping with Benny not sleeping. Benny: Jacob? Jacob: Hmm? Benny: I-I think that warning wasn't joking. Boom! Jacob: WHAT WAS THAT?!?! Benny: I DON'T KNOW!!! Slenderman pops up. Jacob and Benny: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!!! Jacob: Let's get out of here, Benny! Benny: I'm right behind you, Jacob! Cuts to Carrie's Bedroom door. Jacob and Benny: CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! CARRIE!!! Carrie: DANG IT! Carrie opens her door. Carrie: WHAT????!!!! Jacob and Benny: YOU GOT TO HELP US THERE'S THIS GUY WITH NO FACE WHO WANTS TO KILL US!!!! Carrie: Fine, come in. Part 3: Carrie's Lair Cuts to Jacob, Benny and Carrie in Carrie's Lair Category:Transcripts